tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Smudger
Smudger *'Number': 2 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT Smudger was a narrow-gauge tank engine, who worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. He was turned into a generator. Bio According to Duke, Smudger was a show-off who rode roughly and often came off the rails. Duke tried to warn him to be careful, but Smudger never listened to his advice. He was finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. No information was given about his fate once the Mid Sodor Railway closed, so it must be assumed that he has either remained there, was shipped to a different place, or was scrapped. Smudger's downfall was used for Duke to lecture Stuart and Falcon. In the magazines, when Duncan was being careless, Sir Handel and Peter Sam tried telling him the story of Smudger. Persona Smudger was a complete show-off and often derailed, but refused to listen to advice. Duke warned him to be careful, but he took no notice until he was put in his place by being turned into a generator. Basis Smudger is based of a Fletcher Jennings 0-4-0, recycled from Rheneas's model. Livery Smudger was painted dark green with black lining. His nameplate and number are both gold. As he shared the same model as Rheneas, the inside of his cab is red. Despite being numbered on television, no toy or artwork has shown him with his number. In a rare image, Smudger's coal bunker is red. Appearances Television series * Season 4 - Granpuff Due to a financial difficulty, Smudger's face was later used for Bertram in the fifth season. Magazine stories * 1998 - Duncan Has a Spill (does not speak) Voice Actors * Tetsuya Iwanaga (Japan) Trivia * Smudger's model was recycled from Rheneas's model, and then repainted back. * Smudger is the first character in the television series to not originally come from the Railway Series. However, his role is based on that of Stanley from Duke the Lost Engine. Quotes :"Smudger," said Duke. "Was a show-off. He rode roughly and often came off the rails. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice." :"Listen, Dukie" he snared. "Who worries about a few spills?" :"We do here! I said, but Smudger just laughed." '' :"Hahaha!"'' :"Until one day, Manager said he was going to make him useful at last. Smudger stopped laughing then!" :"W-w-why? What did he do?!" :"He turned him into a generator. He's still there behind our shed. He'll never move again." - Duke lecturing Stuart and Falcon about Smudger, "Granpuff", "fourth season". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:Granpuff5.png File:Granpuff4.png File:Granpuff9.png|Smudger derails File:Granpuff2.png|Duke with Smudger File:Granpuff6.png File:Granpuff28.png File:Granpuff7.png File:Granpuff29.png File:Granpuff8.png File:Smudger.jpg|Promotional shot of Smudger File:Granpuff16.jpg File:Granpuff60.png File:Granpuff62.png File:DuncanHasaSpill2.jpg|Smudger as a generator in Duncan Has a Spill File:Smudgerpromoart.jpg|Promotional artwork of Smudger File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Dolgoch, Smudgers basis Merchandise Gallery File:PrototypeERTLSmudger.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ERTLSmudger.jpg|ERTL File:Smudgerwooden.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Tank engines